The Heliseum Force
by Windaura1
Summary: A young Nova boy named Kyle sets out on his adventure as the brand new Kaiser His two friends Velderoth and Tear also acknowledge this, but Velderoth seems to take it the wrong way..


A young Nova boy by the name of Kyle, had been chosen to be the next host to wield the previous Kaiser's legendary dragon powers.  
He and his good friends Tear and Velderoth formed a group known as the Heliseum Force, claiming to stand as defenders of the city of Pantheon.

One morning, Kyle ran across the purple marbled pathways while holding his nicely-polished sword, ready to fight any monsters that were attempting to threaten the borders of Pantheon.  
He ran in a carefree mood, which accidentally caused him to bump in Velderoth.

"Hey, Watch where you're going, would you?" Velderoth sighed.  
"Oh, Velderoth! What are you doing here?" Kyle asked cheerfully.  
"Running errands for Cartalion and Kylan, you?" Velderoth replied.  
"You know, doing important missions, Haha!" Kyle smiled.

Velderoth paused for a second to think. "Missions?..Oh.. Right."  
Velderoth realised what the missions were, and why Kyle was assigned to do them. "He's the so-called new KAISER now, isn't he.."

Ever since Kyle became the Kaiser, the inhabitants of Pantheon paid a lot of attention to Kaiser, to raise him strongly so that he could protect the borders and security of Pantheon. They all had seen him as great and mighty, even though he was just a little child, as Fenelle had explained that the Kaiser that had passed away reincarnated into a Nova child, which was Kyle.

Kyle realised that Velderoth had been quiet, and questioned him.  
"Oh? Is there something wrong? You're awfully quieter than usual."  
Velderoth looked back to Kyle, in a slightly annoyed mood.  
"Hm? Oh, no. I'm fine.. Why exactly do you ask anyway..?"  
Kyle made an awkward smile. "Well, you see, you just seemed a little down just now, that's all."

Velderoth had known that Kyle was getting stronger each day, even if the new Kaiser kid had never really trained or anything. Velderoth was irritated at the though that he and Tear were the only ones making an effort to power up to become strong enough to be sucessful protectors of Pantheon. "Tch, Why is it that HE is becoming stronger by the minute even if he's just lousing around doing childish and useless things? It's not because of that so-called divine power of Kaiser is it?"

Velderoth sighed once again looking away from Kyle.  
"Okay, well even if I wasn't fine, I'm sure it's nothing for the oh-so-mighty KAISER to worry about anyway!"

Kyle knew that something was up. Velderoth had acted differently from the happy and content friend that he once was ever since Kyle became Kaiser.

"Velderoth, Don't say such things.."

Velderoth shot a cold glare at Kyle, enraged.

"I'm **SICK AND TIRED** of you **BOASTING** about your** ALMIGHTY and POWERFUL KAISER POWER**, Why do **YOU** of all people get the attention and praise?! HUH!?  
You're not even making a single EFFORT to try and help Pantheon.  
You only help when IMPORTANT people ask YOU for help. You never do errands by YOURSELF, NEVER! Velderoth blurted out suddenly.

"I'M **DISBANDING THE STUPID HELISEUM FORCE**, AND **LEAVING PANTHEON FOREVER.**  
DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TRYING TO CHANGE MY MIND. IT'S SET, AND I'M LEAVING,  
THIS USELESS GROUP OF INHABITANTS OF NOVA, AND **NEVER COMING BACK** AGAIN!"  
Velderoth yelled out angrily, and left without saying goodbye. He had no second thoughts about leaving his birthplace at all.  
He had now saw his once-before partners as enemies, especially Kyle.  
Even Tear, who had once been fragile and weak, had surpassed him.

Kyle ran towards Velderoth in attempt to stop him from leaving.  
"VELDEROTH, WAIT!"

It was too late, Velderoth had already crossed the borders of Pantheon led into the entrance to the Heliseum region.

It was pouring down hard with rain, and the skies were a dark grey. The whole road to Heliseum seemed gloomy with no trace of colour. All it was, was a dull and dark road towards a path of darkness and dread. Rain crashed down on the Velderoth's turquoise-coloured armour. The sound of booming thunder resonated through the air, as the yellowish-green haired warrior set off to the distance of a long and distressful road. Specters of all kind were about, and they were Magnus' minions.

Despite seeing that Velderoth didn't have any second thoughts about leaving, it was noticable that he was affected deeply inside. A part of him wanted to leave, the other part felt sorrowful with regret. He swiped through the Limestone Tokkas and Kaloong monsters with a breeze seeing as they were quite low-leveled

Tears formed in his eyes, knowing that he had left his hometown and his friends behind, but he knew this was probably the best way to achieve his goal.  
"I'll leave this place.. So I can show them how much stronger I am compared to the pathetic warriors of Pantheon..."

Velderoth's mind was set only on one goal. Power He had thoughts that he would never even had dreamed of. By being in the Heliseum Force, he knew that Magnus the Tyrant who had fought the Previous Kaiser was Pantheon's worst nightmare. Even with all the power of Pantheon, and perhaps the Maple World Alliance combined that they wouldn't even stand a chance against fighting against Magnus

Velderoth looked down, and clenched his fists "I'm... going to venture across to the very edges of this region, through the dangerous and wild forests, and seek MAGNUS.


End file.
